


behind the curtains

by skrsgards



Series: Bill Skargård Works [15]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Overstimulation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which you’re reunited again for only a short time, and make the best of your circumstances





	behind the curtains

“Since you’re apart a lot, how do you guys keep the romance alive in your relationship?”

If there was one question that you absolutely hated, it was that one. If you had a dollar for every time an interviewer or fan asked you that exact question, you’d for sure be a millionaire. Of course, you understood where the curiosity came from. You and Bill were apart quite often, and that did raise questions as to how you both managed to stay close despite the distance that you so often found standing between you. 

But you never really knew how to answer, and you didn’t exactly want to be honest, because if you were, the explanation would be “well, whenever he’s home we have insane amounts of mind blowing sex, we eat a lot of food, and then we have more mind blowing sex.”

You didn’t think that answer was very appropriate, so the answers you gave were usually cutesy, cliche ones. It caused people to fawn over the two of you, and since you hated being in the spotlight, it made you uncomfortable. 

But that was only a small price to pay, and in your opinion, in the end it was all very worth it.

You were lucky that you had such a strong relationship with Bill to where him being away didn’t change anything. In fact, it made the times you did get to meet up so much sweeter. 

Since booking a role in yet another big movie, he’d been so busy as of late, but he always made time to text, call or FaceTime you during the times he was away. A lot of the times the FaceTime calls turned entirely sexual - not that you were complaining, though. 

When he was home, it was even better. You made the most of the time you spent together. You enjoyed one another’s company, whether you were doing something as simple as making dinner together or watching a movie.

And, of course, sex was always a given whenever you had him all to yourself. Even if you were only together for a short amount of time, you still made time for it. The prime example of this was when he came home one particular weekend, only for a few days. 

He got home late that Friday night, expecting you to be asleep, but you were still awake, for you’d wanted to be there to welcome him when he came in. You were both so sleepy that you went right to bed after he tossed his things aside and rid himself of his traveling clothes, glad to sleep together again. 

The next morning, you woke to an empty bed and a quiet apartment. You lay there for several minutes, debating whether you should go back to sleep, or get up and start the day. You settled on the latter, and as you slipped out from under the covers, making your way out of the bedroom, you figured that Bill was probably out getting some breakfast for you both.

Breathing out through your nose, you shuffled into the kitchen, readying everything you needed to make some coffee. Before you even got very far, you heard the front door coming open, revealing a still sleepy, slightly disheveled Bill.

He kicked his shoes off in the entryway before he sauntered into the kitchen, smiling warmly at you. “Hey baby,” he murmured, kissing your lips softly. “Are you making breakfast?”

“Just coffee right now,” you responded against his mouth. You took notice of the fact that he had not come back with breakfast. By the way he looked, dressed in sweats and out of breath, you guessed he’d gone to work out. 

“Don’t. Let’s go to that little cafe downtown instead.”

You nodded, offering a smile. “That sounds good.”

“Let me just take a shower and we can go,” he said, pressing another chaste kiss to your mouth before pulling away. While he was in the shower, you took the liberty of getting ready, making yourself look at least a little presentable before going out. 

It wasn’t long before the pair of you were in the car, music playing from the radio as you talked about whatever came to mind, catching up on all you’d missed while apart. The conversation passed the time rather quickly, and it wasn’t long before you arrived at your intended destination. 

You walked in together, your laptop case slung over your shoulder as you followed your boyfriend into the little cafe, which turned out to be nearly totally empty of any customers, save for a few at their respective tables. 

“I’ll order, I know what you like,” Bill said. 

You nodded, turning away to find somewhere to sit. Along the side wall, there were booths that had curtains on the outside, which could be closed for privacy. You made your way over to the one farthest from the front, taking a seat as you took your laptop out of the case, setting it on the table before you. 

Your plan was to spend the morning together watching a movie and enjoying your coffee, so you searched online for a movie while you waited for Bill to join you. It wasn’t long before he did, sliding in next to you as he set everything down on the table. 

“What are we watching?” He questioned, leaning back against the bench. 

You grinned at him. “The Lion King.”

He returned your over enthusiastic smile. “Sounds good,” came his reply as he slung an arm around your shoulders. 

With a sigh, you settled against him, offering one of your earbuds to share with him. The movie, which had been your favorite as a child, began to play, and you felt a little nostalgia wash over you, and your body relaxed into Bill’s warmth. But your focus was soon broken when his nimble fingers began to rub circles over the exposed skin near your neck.

You pulled back to eye him. “Stop.”

“Why?”

“It’s distracting me.”

He offered a devilish smirk, but nodded nonetheless. “Fine, I’ll stop.”

“You better.”

And he did for a little while, but you knew him too well to think that he’d stop for good, and you were right in thinking that way, because it wasn’t long before he resumed his actions, slipping his fingers past the collar of your t-shirt to touch the warm skin. 

You tried to ignore him, you really did, but when he began gently pinching at your skin, shoving your bra strap down your shoulder, you reached up to grasp his hand, pulling it away from you and shoving it into his lap. He didn’t look at you, but he still held that goddamn smirk on his face. 

You rolled your eyes, turning to lean back against him again, still holding his hand. When he leaned forward to grab his coffee cup, you decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, so you scooted closer, nuzzling his neck for a moment before you began kissing the skin.

It wasn’t too distracting to him, not yet at least. But you were determined to make it so. After a little while of soft kisses, you began biting the side of his neck, causing him to stiffen next to you. 

He didn’t react anymore than that, though. He knew what you were trying to do, and he didn’t want to give you the satisfaction. So, he continued to keep his eyes fixed on the laptop screen, jaw clenching.

But it wasn’t long before even the movie couldn’t hold his attention anymore, especially not when you tugged on his ear with your teeth. With a grunt, he spoke lowly. “Are you trying to get me hard?”

You shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Hey, that’s not fair. All I did was touch you a little, not even enough to get you sexually frustrated.”

“Oh, so you want me to stop, then?” You spoke, raising an eyebrow as you looked at him. 

“I didn’t say that,” he was quick to respond.

You let your head fall against his shoulder anyway, deciding to push his buttons a little. Bill huffed, but didn’t say anything. He knew you were only fucking with him, so he tried his best to exercise patience. 

 

You both settled back into the movie, but he could barely focus any longer, for his arousal simple wouldn’t go away. You noticed his discomfort, and you bit your lip, deciding to resume your teasing. You scraped your nails along his clothed inner thigh, bringing your hand closer and closer to where he so desperately wanted you to. His pulse quickened, breath hitching in his throat. 

Using your free hand, you reached up to nudge his chin, pulling him in to kiss you. It was then that you slid your hand into the pants he was wearing, deliberately grasping his dick. He gasped sharply, hips jerking slightly at the contact. He hadn’t expected you to go this far, especially not in a public place, but at that point, he had no desire to stop you. 

“Fuck,” he hissed through his teeth, your name soon falling from his lips in the process. He tried his best to stay silent, not wanting to alert anyone in the small building of what was happening behind the curtains. 

To make it all the more intense for him, you began biting his neck again, sure to leave lilac colored marks in your wake. His heart was hammering against his chest. He knew it was probably wise to ask you to stop, but he simply couldn’t muster the words.

Instead, he surprised you entirely by taking the upper hand, shifting so that he could easily grab you, pushing you against the farthest corner of the booth. His hand came up to your throat, fingers pressing firmly against the sides of your neck as he caught your lips in a bruising kiss.

“Don’t make a fucking sound,” he growled against your mouth, and your eyes went wide, just as he unzipped your jeans, shoving his hand into your underwear until his fingers came in contact with their desired target. 

He ducked his middle and ring fingers into you, wasting no time in picking up a rhythm, wanting to get you wet enough. A little whimper slipped past your lips, and his free hand was instantly clamped over your mouth as he gave you a warning look. 

“I’m going to make you come,” he murmured, teeth gritted, “right here, in the middle of this restaurant.”

You could only nod, knowing that he was going to do just as he said. He hastened the speed of his fingers, and you jolted against him, breathing out quickly through your nose as a wave of pleasure danced through you. 

Bill placed his mouth against your neck, lips dragging over your skin. Then he slipped his fingers out of you, instead moving them to circle your clit. You let out a sharp breath through your nose. Bill’s eyes glimmered with satisfaction, for he knew he’d found the right spot.

“Do you have any idea how wet you are right now? God, you’re literally dripping,” he hissed, and your eyes nearly rolled back in your head. 

He pressed down harder on your clit, fingers moving faster. You held onto his arms, gripping his biceps. You could feel the muscle beneath his skin flex as he pleasured you. Slowly, he lowered his hand from your mouth. “Remember, not a sound.” Then he was kissing you again. Gently at first, but it soon turned into slow, nasty tongue kissing, and your head began to spin. 

He switched pace again, shoving his fingers back into you as he brought his thumb to your clit, offering twice the stimulation. Your thighs were shaking, and you involuntarily tried to press them together, but Bill forced you to hold them apart. 

You leaned your head back against the wall, squeezing your eyes shut as you tried to keep your breath steady. It didn’t work very well, because soon you were gasping, chest heaving as your boyfriend worked you over. Your throat was exposed to him, so he took that as his opportunity to trail his tongue over it, causing you to shudder, choking on a gasp in the process. He smiled wickedly before kissing you on the mouth yet again, biting roughly on your bottom lip. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard when we get home,” he muttered against your lips, “so fucking hard.”

Your grip on him tightened, and you shuddered almost violently, mouth falling open though no sound came out. Bill took advantage of the moment, knowing that if he kept talking, you were sure to come even faster. 

“I’m gonna bend you over the kitchen table and fuck your pretty little pussy from behind. I’m going to make sure that you can barely walk when I’m done with you.”

At that, a small moan left you, and Bill’s hand was over your mouth again, reminding you of his instruction not to make any noise. But goddammit, it was hard to be quiet when his fingers were quite literally slamming into you, hitting just the right spot. 

Fuck, you wanted to scream his name, but you were absolutely terrified of getting caught. 

On the other hand, Bill was fighting the temptation to pull you into his lap and fuck you right in that booth. This little game he was playing with you at the moment was much more fun, though. He watched your face contort in pleasure, he could hear how your breathing hitched every time his fingers hit the right spot. He moved his hand even quicker, wanting to send you over the edge. 

You were shaking, and you knew that if he hadn’t been holding you the way he was, you probably would’ve slipped off the bench and onto the floor. It was all getting so intense, and you could feel your muscles begin to contract around his fingers, a sure sign that your orgasm was already well on its way. 

A fluttering sensation runs through your belly, causing you to shiver. “Look at me,” he whispered, striking green eyes boring into your own. “I know it’s intense. I know it feels so strong, like you’re going to burst.”

He slowly lowered his hand from your mouth, noticing the fact that your eyes were still screwed shut after he’d asked you to look at him. He let it slide for the moment, deciding to let you bask in the ever growing pressure that was buzzing within you. 

He brought his mouth to yours, though he wasn’t kissing you, his lips were just resting there. He was determined to push you over the edge. “It’s getting stronger, isn’t it? Like you can’t hold back.” His tone was almost taunting. 

You let out a whimper, for you couldn’t help it. Everything was burning, your entire body alight with a flame that burned deep within you. Your head was spinning, and your toes were curling. You held onto Bill so tightly you were sure to leave bruises, but he didn’t care.

He left kisses along the side of your neck, making sure to bite the skin, which sent you reeling, a sharp gasp sounding from you. He only grinned against you, knowing he was destroying you. 

You finally looked at him, and he brought his free hand to the back of your neck, forehead resting against yours. Your vision blurred with tears - you were nearly overwhelmed, and weren’t sure how much you could take. You couldn’t hold your peace anymore as you let a soft moan leave you. 

“Listen to me, baby girl.”

“Oh, fuck,” you whispered, body jerking against him. 

“Just let go.”

“I-I’m…please…I…” You couldn’t even form a coherent sentence. A wave of heat washed over you, rushing through your veins and warming your fingers and toes. In that moment, you could feel everything, and you were dangerously close to letting go.

“Let go,” he gritted out, and that was all it took. 

Your orgasm slammed into you like an angry wave slamming into the ocean, and you involuntarily clamped your thighs together around his hand, the contractions in your core causing you to fall against Bill, whose fingers were still working inside you. 

“Let go,” he spoke again. 

You bit down on his shoulder to hold in the scream. It felt as if you were being fucked hard and deep, pussy throbbing around his fingers. You whimpered pathetically against him, slinging your arms around his shoulders. He didn’t let up, he kept curling his fingers into you, and you felt as if you were going to pass out. Your orgasm seemed endless, and you tried as best you could to hold back, but you had no control. 

You’d never come for so long before. 

Finally, you began to come down from the intense high, trying desperately to steady your breathing. Bill stilled the movements of his fingers, giving you some time to recover. But he wasn’t finished with you yet. 

When you moved to lazily kiss his lips, he resumed his stimulation, and your hips bucked against his hand as you nearly choked on your own air. He kept your mouth against his as he continued, fingers well lubricated from your arousal. 

“Bill, I-I can’t-”

“Shh,” he soothed, rubbing his free hand against your thigh. “You’re being such a good girl. You’re gonna be fine, I’ve got you.”

You buried your face in the side of is neck, breathing in deeply. You were shaking uncontrollably, and it wasn’t long before you could feel yet another orgasm threatening to wash over you. 

You whimpered helplessly against his neck, holding onto him even tighter. Your second release was even more overwhelming than the first, and you nearly blacked out. You could feel a flood of wetness quickly pooling between your legs, soaking his hand and your jeans in the process. 

Once you were finished, he slowly brought his hand away from you, and you fell back against the wall, body feeling like jelly. Bill gazed at you for a moment, noticing the sweat that glistened on your forehead, the mess that was your hair, and the spaced out look in your eyes. 

You sat there for several moments as he gently ran his palm over your arm, leaving soft kisses on your lips. You brought your hand up to his head, shoving your fingers through his hair as you let him kiss you. A giddy feeling came over you, as it often did after an orgasm, and a grin soon found its way to your face. Bill pulled away, eyes glimmering with amusement. “What?” He asked. 

Then you broke into a giggle. “Nothing, nothing,” you responded. “That was just the hottest fucking thing ever.”

He returned your smile. “It was.”

You slung your arms around his neck, still grinning at him. “Oh, we are so doing this again,” you murmured.

“You’re goddamn right we are.”


End file.
